Reset
by Pirate OwO
Summary: MC goes on dates and they don't work out. She drinks to forget about them until she finds the one who has been there for her all along. This is kinda like my reset theory lol


**Reset**

 _ **Bebe rexha: I can't stop drinking about you..**_

Flashbacks of MC's time with the MM guys and girl. Drinking to forget

1st Yoosung

2nd Zen

3rd Jaehee

4th Jumin

5th Seven

1st: Yoosung …

MC just sat numbly at the bar, fiddling with her purse. She told herself over and over that she should've known that it wouldn't work. He kept trying to compare her to his deceased cousin, Rika.

The bartender came up to her and asked what she would like. She replied and watched as they filled her glass. The bartender gave her a knowing look as MC started at the glass on the counter.

Yoosung …

She let her finger trace the rim of the glass.

"Oh Yoosung, why?" MC thought sadly as she lifted the shot glass to her lips.

"lyrics"

2nd: Zen …

MC reflected on her time with Zen. She smiled a little. He was so charming and romantic and handsome. His voice was beautiful. He sang and acted with heart. He cared about his work and his fans. He was so passionate. One of the many things she loved about him.

"How did it go wrong?" She thought out loud, earning a look from the bartender.

For some reason this seemed a bit like Deja Vu, but MC ignored it. She was feeling too down to worry about.

Her heart had been broken.

The bartender asked her for her order and she replied.

She eyed the glass, eyes narrowed.

Zen's face appeared suddenly in her mind.

She shot her hand out and grabbed the shot glass downing it. The sensation burning her throat.

She called for another.

"Lyrics"

3rd: Jaehee …

MC sat at the bar. The bartender eyeing her carefully, as if he knew why she was there.

Jaehee …

MC loved her. There wasn't much else to it. Jaehee was amazing. She was an amazing person, such a hard worker, so caring and kind. She'd been through a lot.

But as much as MC loved her, Jaehee … didn't feel the same kind of love that MC felt.

MC sighed. She knew it was a possibility, but if she was being honest, she was trying to open Jaehee's eyes to see her. To show her how much MC loved her.

MC sighed again. She would always be the for Jaehee. Even if it is just as a friend.

Hearing the sigh again, the bartender grabbed a glass and poured some liquor in it.

"Here you go. This one s on the house." He pushed the glass to her with a wink.

"Thanks." MC replied.

Downing it, she searched her purse for her wallet. She raised her eyebrow at the red head's stare.

4th: Jumin …

"Jumin, Jumin, Jumin." MC ran his name in her mind over and over.

She loved him why couldn't he see that? Believe that? He locked her up. There was no sugar coating it. She felt suffocated. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't handle that feeling.

She started to shake thinking about it. She loved him so much. She was scared, not of him, but of herself. She loved him so much that she had almost let her love for him, blind her.

Placing the money on the counter, she waited as the bartender filled her glass.

He winked at her and tapped his glasses.

"On the house." He said, pushing her money back towards her.

She stared sadly at the glass and brought it slowly to her lips.

It was going to be a long night.

5th

"Seven … Luciel … ah no, Saeyoung."

MC sat down on the stool, facing the counter. The red headed bartender had his back towards her, so he probably didn't notice her yet. She had time to think a bit she reasoned.

Saeyoung.

She smiled warmly at the memories she had of him. Of everything they had gone through.

She … was happy with him. Sure they had a rocky start, but she loved him with everything she had.

So why was she here?

She looked around, confusion etched on her face and in her mind.

Why?

Why does it feel like this is where she has to be, but not at the same time?

"I've been here before? Haven't I?" She asked quietly to herself.

Her mind must've really been wandering to have not noticed the burning liquor that sat in the glass in front of her.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to drink it. But the funny thing is, was that she didn't feel the need. She didn't want to.

MC reached out to wrap her hand around the glass, but before she could lift it from the counter, the bartender's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Please." He spoke, voice wavering. "Please don't."

The red headed bartender lifter his head, glasses glinted in the light and stared directly at MC with pleading eyes.

"S – Saeyoung?" MC spoke, even more confused.

"Please, MC don't drink it. Please. Don't forget about me. Please don't reset."

MC started and Saeyoung.

Her face softened and she smiled warmly.

"Never."


End file.
